A Father's Heart Supplemental Chapters
by Batwings79
Summary: Collection of Supplemental Chapters - A collection of one-shots of more detailed love scenes/seductions between Charles and Elsie or Richard and Isobel from 'A Father's Heart'.
1. Chapter 4A Charles and Elsie

_**A/N: I will collect all of the detailed love scenes from 'A Father's Heart' into this story/document so be sure to read the chapter headings in the drop down menu if you are looking for a specific scene in the story. Chapters are labeled with corresponding chapter number and either 'A' or 'B' depending on if there is one love scene or two for that particular chapter. **_

_**If you are reading this as an independent document, you will find that it is a collection of one-shots of more detailed love scenes/seductions (i.e. pure smut) between Charles and Elsie or Richard and Isobel from 'A Father's Heart'. **_

* * *

><p>He slid his arms around her shoulders and leaned her back to lie flat against his desk as he buried his nose behind her left ear. His hands finished working the buttons on the front of her dress and he pushed the fabric back off of her shoulders, then pulled her up against his chest so that he could kiss her. Her lips were soft and seemed to melt against his as they parted slightly. His tongue teased against her lower lip and he slipped inside and slowly began to explore the familiar and seductive contours of her mouth.<p>

She started to raise her arms up but found that they were still tangled in the sleeves of her dress where he'd slipped it half way down her arms. He felt her struggle and realized that he'd trapped her there against his chest. He continued to kiss her while he slid the bodice of her dress down the length of her arms caressing as much of her bare skin as his calloused hands could cover. She shivered in his arms as the cool winter air in the room cascaded over her warm skin. Once her arms were free, he hugged her close and nuzzled his way along her jawline.

"It has been awhile, Elsie my love," he whispered seductively in her ear while his hands moved to caress her breasts, "but I seem to remember that making love on my desk used to _excite_ my Scottish housekeeper."

"I seem to have a vague recollection..." she trailed off with a soft moan as Charles reached down under her skirt. He slid his hand up her thigh and his fingers brushed against her center, he could feel her heat through the fabric of her knickers. His hand tried to find her waistband but the fabric of her dress and underskirts kept shifting and trapping his arm. Deepening the kiss, he wrapped one arm around her waist and shifted her up off the desk so that he could sweep her dress and underskirts to the floor.

His strength in holding her so solidly against his chest and his sense of urgency in removing her clothing had Elsie's head spinning. When she finally pulled away and some sense of coherent thought had returned, she looked down between them and realized that he was still fully dressed right down to his coat and tie.

She looked up at him with a wicked smile and asked, "How is it that I'm always the one without a stitch of clothing on while you get away with undoing a few fastenings?"

He chuckled, "That's a good one! How is it that I'm the one stuck doing all the work to get you undressed while you get so distracted you can't even manage a few buttons?"

"Distracted?" she quirked an eyebrow at him, "And who is responsible for that?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her innocently.

She placed both of her palms against his chest and pushed him away. He looked down at her as she hopped down from his desk and placed one hand on his stomach. The back of his knees came in contact with the edge of his desk chair and he sat down abruptly. His arms came to rest on top of the arms of the chair and she reached down and trapped his wrists beneath both of her hands. The chair was just wide enough for her to straddle his lap with her knees on either side of his thighs. She leaned forward as if to kiss him and stopped just short as she looked into his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, now Mr. Carson," she clucked her tongue at him, "I'll not allow you to distract me with your sweet kisses."

She gave him another wicked smile as she leaned over and nibbled on his earlobe. She smiled with satisfaction when she heard him groan and squirm beneath her legs. She removed her hands from his wrists and reached over to loosen his tie. She had just finished unfastening his collar and tossed them both onto the floor with her dress when she felt his hands caress her bottom.

"No, no, Mr. Carson. There will be none of that now."

"But Elsie," he whimpered teasingly.

"No! If you keep trying to distract me, I'll just have to get dressed and go to my room and you'll not get anything at all tonight."

He laughed and pointed out, "That might have worked when we slept on separate halls but now we share a bedroom, my dear!"

She tried to glare at him but couldn't keep the smirk from her face. She reached back to push his arms out and away from her body. She unfastened his cufflinks one at a time and let her hands trail up his arms and across his chest. Her hands slid inside and over his shoulders to push his jacket off to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She could feel his arousal growing as he shifted beneath her.

By this time her own need was growing and she made short work of the buttons on his waistcoat and his shirt and sent them both falling to the floor behind his chair. She could see the fire in his eyes that matched her own as she held herself against his chest for a long, slow passionate kiss. He could feel her nipples harden as they rubbed against the hair on his chest. He tried to squeeze his hands between them so that he could caress her breasts but her arms were around his neck so tightly that all he could do was rub her back with increasingly desperate strokes.

Finally, he couldn't take it another moment, not being able to touch her the way he wanted was driving him insane with need. He held her to him as he stood and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped his hands in the waistband of her knickers and slid them down over her bottom. His fingertips brushed across her center and he could feel how ready she was for him. He set her back down on the edge of his desk and sent her damp knickers to top the pile of clothing beside his desk. He toed off his shoes and unfastened his trousers. She started to reach out to push down his undershorts and he pushed her hand away.

"You made your point, you little minx," he grunted with a half smile.

She leaned back on her elbows as he removed his trousers and undershorts. When he straightened up and saw her lying across his desk in the soft lamplight he found himself completely distracted. How could she not know how very beautiful she was he wondered at times. The womanly curves of her breasts and her hips, the softness of her skin and her lips…and those eyes! Always so warm and wonderful and inviting…he was truly grateful for whatever twist of fate had brought her into his life.

She pushed herself up and slipped one hand behind his head to pull him down into a soft kiss which quickly set his passions aflame once again. He stayed close as he leaned her back against his desk and then kissed and nibbled his way down to her breasts. Her breathing became a bit uneven and she began to move against his groin where she'd wrapped her legs around him again.

He started to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach but when he kissed the skin between her navel and the top of her thigh, she reached for his chin and tipped his head up to look at her.

"Not tonight, my love," she whispered hoarsely, "I need you now."

He didn't have to be told twice, he could see the desire burning in her eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths to get his own need under control before he shifted and then entered her. Her hips curled upwards to accommodate him and she let out a ragged breath.

"Oh Charles," she groaned loudly. She wasn't often this vocal during their lovemaking but since her return from London, she seemed to be pushing a few more boundaries. The sound of her voice just increased his own desire and his stokes became more erratic.

He found it difficult to move with her legs wrapped around his middle until he remembered her favorite position. He quickly slipped his hands between his hips and her knees and without breaking their connection, he shifted her legs up in front of his chest so that her ankles rested on his shoulders. He could then lean forward with his forearms and elbows on the top of the desk along her sides and she could reach and curl her hands around his upper arms.

From this position they could both gain a bit of leverage which added some force to his strokes and to her response. He was also able to watch the passion play in the expressions that crossed her face and he watched as the flush began in the center of her chest spread up her neck and across her face. Soon he found himself leaning over to kiss her in order to quiet the sound of her voice crying out his name as she tumbled over the edge. He could feel the waves pulsing from her core and the sensation sent him tumbling after her.

The both lay spent upon his desk, her legs wrapped around his waist again so he could rest his head on her chest. She softly stroked the hair at his temple while his hand caressed the outside of her breast.

"Elsie, do you ever miss the old days?" he asked lifting his head to give her a mischievous grin.

"Not nearly as much as you'd think after that display," she smirked and started to raise herself up. Charles straightened up with a groan as his hand went to the small of his back. "Turn around you." She sat on the edge of his desk and pulled him back towards her so she could rub the muscles in the small of his back.

"That feels good," he murmured appreciatively.

"So did that," she responded leaning against his back and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"You keep that up and we'll never get to bed," he said eyeing the clock as he turned towards her. She hopped down from his desk and bent over to pick up her knickers and her dress.

"Never let it be said that I _distracted_ you from your beauty sleep!" she said teasingly.

"You will pay for that," he chuckled as he reached over and smacked her bare bottom, "eventually."

They both donned the minimum amount of clothing required for modesty should they meet anyone in the halls on their way to their rooms in the servants' quarters. When they reached the top of the staircase where they would separate to the men's or women's hallways, he paused and leaned over to kiss her on the ear and whisper, "I love you, now and forever."

She turned her head and kissed him on the side of his neck and whispered, "I love you, now and forever."

It was, as it had been for all those years, with one difference…now they could both turn to the men's hall and retire to the same bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Smut reviews are nice too…I'm often curious as to whether I've gone too far, too OOC, not far enough…etc. Let me know what you're thinking! ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 7A  Richard and Isobel

_**A/N: So now you get to see Richard's special present! Enjoy! ;-)**_

* * *

><p>"We'll see it together," he said softly in her ear as he stepped up close behind her. He slid his hands under the dressing gown from behind her shoulders and pushed it down her arms and off to the floor. It was beautiful…<em>she<em> was beautiful!

She shivered in delight as he slowly traced his hands up her bare arms to unfasten the first few buttons on the high collar so that he could turn it down and nuzzle the side of her neck. She watched his eyes in the mirror as they took in each aspect of the negligee.

She watched as his eyes traced the pattern in the lace down to her breasts where the dark rose colored skin around her nipples showed through. _He_ watched as his hands rose from her waist to cup her breasts and his fingertips rubbed and teased them through the openings in the fabric. His eyes moved to hers when her back arched in response and he could see them cloud over with desire.

She watched as his eyes trailed down past her breasts to take in the faint shadow of the dark blonde curls covering her center that showed just at the bottom of the deep 'v' in the lace. She felt his hand trail slowly down her stomach coming to rest with the now familiar pressure on the swell of her lower abdomen.

She watched his eyes close as he pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "How is it that I am blessed to love a true goddess?" She turned in his arms so that she could reward him with a kiss and found herself smiling in triumph as she felt his arousal pressing into her hip.

He bent his head to kiss her as his hands began to work the buttons on the back of the negligee and her hands started on the buttons of his shirt. When she had finished, she pulled his shirt open and slipped her hands underneath his undershirt and let her fingernails graze the skin on his belly just above his trousers. She pushed her hands up towards his shoulders to slide his shirt and undershirt off together. He shuddered as he felt her nails rake lightly over his nipples as she forced his arms up over his head.

When he got his arms back around her he discovered that several of the buttons on her negligee were missing. He decided against saying anything at the moment and continued with his task. He took a deep breath when he felt her hands on the fastenings of his trousers. He managed to get three more buttons undone before he was distracted by her fingers reaching inside to tickle the patch of hairs just below his navel. He wasn't even aware that another button had come off in his hand when he felt her teasing his length through his undershorts. She heard him bite back a gasp as she ran her hands over his hips and bottom to slide his trousers and undershorts down his legs.

"Isobel, that's not fair," he said with a groan as he stepped out of his trousers and turned her to face away from him. "You keep distracting me and I'm afraid to say that I've already torn off several of your buttons." He bent down to get a closer look at his task and she just giggled as she tried to stand still. He finally managed to undo the rest of them but not before he had torn off at least a half dozen more.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said as she turned to face him.

"That's what a needle and thread are for," she said reaching up to cup his cheek just before she leaned in to kiss him.

"Mmm…" he murmured pulling her hard against his chest and rubbing his hands up and down her bare back. He pulled the shoulders of her negligee towards him so that he could nip at the sensitive spot on her collarbone. He heard her moan as she ground her hips against his in response. His manhood was trapped against her stomach and the texture of the lace as she moved her hips sent the most delicious darts of pleasure straight to his core causing him to bite down on the top of her shoulder.

He backed himself up towards the bed and sat down on the edge as he continued to hold her. He looked up at her as he reached up and pulled the lace bodice from her shoulders letting the gown pool slowly at her feet. His hands traced over her breasts and waist and then around her hips to squeeze her bottom just before he lay back on the bed pulling her on top of him.

"Richard!" she squealed as he rolled her over and nudged towards the center of the bed.

"You were right," he said bestowing small kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. "I do like that negligee, but I like it much better on the floor."

He pushed himself up to cover her body with his as he gathered her in his arms for a deep lingering kiss. He was surprised when he felt her reach down to guide him to her. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look down into her face.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked softly leaning in to kiss her behind the ear. She turned her head to nuzzle his jawline.

"I've been ready since you kissed me at the foot of the stairs," she whispered and drew his head down for a kiss. He could feel the tension in her body and although _she_ was definitely kissing _him_, he could feel some anxiety and hesitation on her part. When she finally broke the kiss, he looked down at her again.

"Talk to me, Isobel," he said in a quiet but commanding voice. "Tell me what you want." She reached up to caress his cheek and push back a lock of hair that had fallen down over his forehead.

"I want you to love me," her voice quivered with emotion, "I want to you to hold me, just like this. I want to feel you…inside…and all around me." He felt her legs wrap around the backs of his as one foot slid down his calf.

"Oh, Isobel…_mon belle_…I do love you, more than you can imagine," he murmured to her gathering her closer and shifting to enter her slowly. He covered her lips in a gentle and loving kiss as he set up a slow rhythm of long strokes. It took all of his concentration to remain calm and steady but he wanted to be sure that he was giving her what she wanted…what she needed…especially tonight.

He could feel her responding to him in the arching of her back, the way she tipped her hips up to meet him and in the feel of her hands as she held him to her and stroked his arms and shoulders. He looked down into her face and saw her eyes were closed and her brow was wrinkled in concentration.

"Talk to me, mon belle," he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "tell me what you want."

"Richard, my love, just don't stop," she sighed and he saw a faint smile on her face.

Reassured that she was enjoying herself, he turned his attentions to the soft creamy skin on her neck and chest. He kissed and nuzzled his way down her neck. He felt a reaction at her center when he suckled the skin on her collarbone near that sensitive spot and filed it away in the back of his mind for future exploration. He was nipping at the swell of her left breast over her heart when he noticed a dark red mark appear. She would likely be angry with him in the morning but he felt rather proud that she would have a reminder of their first night together in his cottage.

He heard her begin to whimper and felt her reactions get faster and more erratic so he set his rhythm to match hers and found that he was getting close to tumbling over the edge himself. He leaned in to lave her nipple with his tongue and he nipped gently with his teeth when he felt the first waves of her release begin to radiate from her center. She arched wildly against him as her head pushed back into the pillows and her hands clutched at his shoulders. He continued to stroke steadily until finally she called out his name and fell back against the bed taking in great gulps of air.

After a few moments she reached up to pull him down into a passionate kiss, her tongue exploring every nuance of his mouth. Her nails tickled and teased all the sensitive areas of his skin that she had discovered in recent days. And when she could feel those last few erratic strokes, she bit down on his neck where it joined his shoulder as he let forth an incoherent groan and collapsed against her. She rubbed his back where she could reach as he lay against her to catch his breath. Soon, he rolled to the side and drew her with him and she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"That was rather a lot of noise," he said teasingly. "Oomph! From both of us," he groaned as she poked him in the ribs.

"One of the advantages of being alone in the house," she said smiling into his shoulder. "

"Mmm…" he murmured kissing the top of her head.

They lay quietly in each other's arms, his hand rubbing small patterns on her back as she caressed his chest.

"Matthew will be here in a few hours," she whispered, not sure if he was still awake.

"I know, everything will be just fine," he said holding her closer. "Let's just take one day at a time…no promises and no expectations." She smiled at him as he bent down to kiss her forehead and snuggled into his embrace before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: I know that 'mon belle' does not directly translate to 'my beauty'...BUT...I would expect that although Richard is not fluent in French, he probably understands enough to know that 'belle' translates to beautiful and it would be natural to shorten 'Isobel' to 'Bel' or in this case 'Belle'...hence his use of the endearment 'mon belle'.**_

_**Reviews of the supplemental chapters would be welcome too! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 12A  Charles and Elsie

_**A/N: Here's your detailed version of the Charles and Elsie love scene at the end of Chapter 12. **_

_**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Julian Fellowes and although no copyright infringement is intended…but...let's face it, they've having a much better time together in my little AU! ;-)**_

* * *

><p>He leaned in to kiss her again and this time he found her response to be warm and inviting. She snuggled into his arms as her tongue gently tickled his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms and legs around her to draw her closer as his lips parted and she slowly began to explore the sensitive spots of his mouth. Although it had taken some getting used to, he found he enjoyed this more assertive side of Elsie reaching out to take what she wanted.<p>

When he broke away, she continued to nibble along his jawline and nuzzle his neck while he worked at undoing the buttons on her dress. He pushed the shoulders of her dress down and rolled onto his back with her on top so that he could push the fabric down to her waist. She wriggled in her efforts to free her arms which only increased his arousal as she rubbed her hips against his groin. He groaned loudly as his hands smoothed back up her arms and across her shoulders.

"One of the advantages of being out here," he murmured in response to her raised eyebrow, "I don't have to be quiet." He then undid the fastenings of her corset while she worked on his belt and trouser buttons. They wrestled under the covers for a bit, trying to remove their clothing but only managed to get tangled up in the sheets and quilts. Elsie started to giggle and soon was laughing outright.

"What?" she asked when her laughter finally subsided.

"You," he said shaking his head in amazement, "I haven't heard you laugh like that in quite awhile."

"Really?" she asked and pushed off the covers as he nodded his head silently. "Maybe we should wrestle more often." She smirked as she drew her dress and corset off over her head. Charles slipped out of his trousers and shirt and tossed them to the floor beside the bed. The air in the cottage was still quite chilly and they both dove back under the covers.

"Come here," he commanded as he reached out and drew her to him. "I have my husbandly duties to fulfill. Keeping you warm for one thing," he explained at the amused look on her face.

"For one thing?" she asked as she settled her head on his shoulder.

"I think there was something about keeping you satisfied in our wedding vows," he scooted down in the bed to face her as he slipped his hand beneath her shift, "wasn't there?" His hand smoothed up the back of her thigh and hitched her knee up over his hip before coming to rest on the curve of her bottom.

She gave him a wicked smile and moved closer, "Never let it be said that I _distracted_ you from fulfilling your husbandly duties!"

He would have been content to hold her all night, his skin touching as much of her skin as was possible but she knew of a small chink in his armor and was now exploiting it to her great advantage. She'd found a small patch of skin between the dimples at the small of his back that seemed to have a direct connection to another very sensitive part of his anatomy. She had learned her lessons well in how to rub, stroke, scratch and soothe that patch to obtain exactly what she wanted.

"Mmm…Elsie, my dear," he moaned as his hips bucked against her, "You'd better slow down or you'll have me completely undone and sound asleep." He could feel her smiling against his shoulder and her hands slid down over his muscled bottom to push his undershorts out of the way. He returned the favor and then slipped her shift up and off over her head as her arms came to rest around his shoulders.

"That's better," he murmured as he pulled her to him so that he could feel her skin against his. They lay that way, just feeling and sensing each other until he thought that perhaps she had fallen asleep. He slowly stretched out to turn down the lamp when he felt her stir against him.

Her hands slid up his chest to circle around his neck and pull him down into a slow, sweet kiss. He thought that she might linger there for a moment but she pulled back with a look of concentration on her face and began to trace a line from the back of his left ear, down the column of his throat and along his collarbone. He watched her as she watched her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"It's been awhile since I've taken the time to look at you," she said softly looking into his eyes and smiling at him. "It's been awhile since I've taken the time to touch you." Her eyes left his to follow her hand as she gently caressed his chest eliciting a murmur of desire from him. "It's been awhile since I've taken the time to taste you." She leaned down to follow her fingers across his nipple with her tongue and her teeth causing him to moan aloud and gently clasp the back of her head.

"Oh, Elsie, my love," his head tilted back as his eyes slid shut.

She ran her fingers through the thatch of hair on his chest as she made her way over to pay equal tribute to his other nipple. She nestled herself down between his knees as she left a trail of gentle love bites along his ribcage and over his hipbones. One hand slipped around his waist to gently rub the patch of skin at the small of his back while the other shifted his erection slightly to one side so that she could continue to kiss and nip her way down past his navel.

She had taken the covers down with her and he could feel the cool air of the room cascading over his chest, juxtaposed with the fire she was inciting in his blood. He could feel her tickling the underside of his erection with her tongue and when she reached the top, she took as much of him into the warmth of mouth as she could. It had been a long time since she had made love to him this way and he'd forgotten how sensual and exciting it was for him. He found himself concentrating on breathing deeply to prevent himself from falling off the edge too soon.

Elsie remembered the first few times that she attempted to pleasure him this way. She wasn't very experienced and it didn't help that he was so tense and worried that he would overwhelm her or somehow hurt her - she wasn't even sure that he'd received any pleasure at all. With time, and a bit of perseverance on her part, he began to relax and now it gave her such a feeling of empowerment to know that she was the one who could drive him to such distraction.

She could feel the tension building in him as the muscles in his thighs tightened and his legs began to twitch around her. She was not surprised when he grasped her upper arms and pulled her up against his chest and kissed her deeply. His long arms reached down and one hand cupped her bottom to hold her closer against him while the other slipped between her legs to ensure that she was ready for him.

He turned her onto her back as he covered her body with his and began to nuzzle her neck and massage her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she began to whimper and arch her back against him. He looked down into her dark brown eyes and could see the longing and desire alight in them. She smiled up at him and nodded her head in invitation as she tilted her hips up to meet his. He entered her swiftly and set a strong and steady rhythm as they both nipped and kissed every expanse of bare skin they could reach.

Soon he felt the tingle indicating that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer so he slipped one hand down between them to rub firmly at her center and was please to hear her call out his name as she began to tremble in his arms. He followed quickly when she bit down hard on the side of his neck in her excitement.

They lay together for a time, he still nestled between her legs and she with her chin resting atop his head which lay upon her chest. The fire had burned down and the air was beginning to chill again when he shifted to the side and sat up on the edge of the bed. She reached for him to try and draw him back into her arms.

"I'm just going to put another log on the fire so we don't freeze to death tonight," he chuckled as he slipped back into his undershorts.

"I suppose it wouldn't do to be found naked and frozen in our bed," she giggled and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"You stay right where you are, woman!" he exclaimed turning back from the fireplace. "I prefer you naked after you've had your way with me!" She smiled up at him as she moved back under the covers to make room beside her in the bed. He slipped in and dimmed the lamp before he turned to her and settled her in his arms with her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Charles," she said shyly as she toyed with his chest hair, "do you really prefer me this way?"

"Of course I do," he chuckled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Even after all these years?"

He reached down and tilted her head back so that he could look into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He kissed her on the temple. "Do you know how much I love the way the curve of your hips match so well against my hips when I hold you like this?" He kissed the end of her nose. "Do you know how much I love the feel of your skin against my skin when we're lying together after making love?" He covered her mouth in a gentle, sweet and passionate kiss that he hoped would convey all the love and desire that he felt for her. He could feel her hum a contented sigh against his lips as she snuggled even further into his embrace.

"Good night, my love."

"Good night, Charles."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: I hope that ya'll enjoyed this Chelsie moment. Reviews on the supplemental chapters are also welcomed and encouraged! Thank you! ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 17A  Richard and Isobel

_**A/N: After the awful night at the O'Malley's and Richard's confrontation with Matthew…albeit a positive one…I think these two deserve a bit of fluff so here you go!**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J. Fellowes who I'm sure never saw this one coming! No copyright infringement intended. **_

* * *

><p>She had been so upset – first about losing Mrs. O'Malley and then later that morning, having lost the baby too. All he had wanted to do was to hold her and comfort her. He vaguely remembered just before he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her and his nose buried in her hair as it cascaded across his pillow. She smelled of the lavender bath salts she had used to soak away her distress in his bathtub last night.<p>

He had taken her a glass of wine and found her sitting in the tub, her knees drawn up so she could rest her forehead on them. She looked up at him with such sad and soulful eyes that all he could think of was how he wanted to protect her. And so he had scrubbed her back and washed her hair and wrapped her up in one of his heavy flannel pyjama shirts before he tucked her in bed. They'd eaten dinner in bed and talked through their tears and pain and she had finally fallen into an emotionally exhausted sleep in his arms.

That's how he knew he was dreaming of her warm breath in his ear and her lips on his collarbone. He would have sworn he could feel her hands slide slowly down over his hips as she leaned in to tease his nipples with her tongue. He thought the coolness of her fingers was what caused the chills to pass through him as they unfastened the buttons on the pyjama trousers that matched the shirt that she was wearing. His dream Isobel also knew all the secret places to rub and scratch to bring him to fullness. He heard himself moan aloud in the back of his mind and hoped it wasn't loud enough to wake her.

He could just about feel the sharpness of her teeth as she nipped the soft skin at the crease of his thigh. He felt his manhood twitch in response as his dream Isobel reached out to take him into the palm of her hand. She trailed soft kisses along his length and teased him at the tip with swirls of her tongue. She had done this for him before but somehow the feelings seemed so much more intense in his dream. She had driven him close to the edge but it would take more than teasing to push him over. She finally took him into the warmth of her mouth as her hands tickled and explored the skin at the base of his erection.

His hips began to move of their own accord and he could feel the coil of tension behind his navel winding up as he neared the edge again. He tangled his hands in her long blonde hair as his dream Isobel began to gently massage a spot just below…he stiffened suddenly as he came to the realization that this was not a dream just as she pushed him over the edge. He tried to pull himself back but it was too late and all he could do was ride the waves of incredible pleasure that she was giving him.

When his thoughts had finally become his own again, he opened his eyes to find her lying beside him with her head buried in his lap. He reached down quickly to draw her up by her shoulders.

"Isobel, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed as he held her to his chest. "I thought it was all a dream…I didn't realize until it was too late…it won't happen…" he trailed off when her shoulders started to shake against his chest. "Ma belle, please don't cry…" he reached down to lift her chin so that he could look into her eyes and was surprised to find them filled with amusement that matched the impish grin on her face.

"I don't understand," he said with an incredulous look.

"You've never let me go that far for you before," she said a bit shyly.

"I wouldn't have thought…" he trailed off again.

"You wouldn't have thought what? That I wouldn't want to give you pleasure?"

"But there are other ways…"

"Yes there are," she interrupted him, "and this is the way I chose to pleasure you this morning."

"Don't be angry," he pleaded, "it's just that most women…"

"I would hope that by now I would be more than _most women_ to you!" She threw off the covers and started to rise from the bed when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her across his lap so that he could hold her with one arm around her neck and one arm around her waist. He covered her mouth with his and kissed her until she stopped struggling and started to kiss him back.

"Ma belle," he said looking down into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you and I love when you pleasure me, no matter what form you choose!"

"Good!" she said with a smile and a flash of her eyes. They heard the sound of the telephone ringing down in the waiting room.

"What time is it?" he asked as they both turned to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"Almost six o'clock," groaned Isobel.

"I suppose I should go and answer it," he said with a grimace. "It's bound to be one of the nurses at this time of the morning."

She watched him walk out of the bedroom door in just his pyjama trousers and wondered how long it would be before he started cursing the cold downstairs. She laughed to herself as she rose from the bed and padded over to the wardrobe to pull out a skirt and blouse. She was bent over at the waist trying to find her shoes when she felt his cold hands smooth up over her flanks to caress her bare bottom. She could feel the goosebumps rise up on her flesh and her nipples stiffened in response to his hands ghosting along her ribcage and undoing the buttons on the pyjama shirt she was wearing. She straightened up and leaned back against his chest letting her head drop back onto his shoulder. He nibbled on her earlobe before his whispered, "I told them I'd be in by eight o'clock."

"Mmm…" she moaned as one of his hands traced down her spine and over her hip to find her center. "It is my turn to pleasure you," he murmured seductively. He took her shoes out of her hands and set them back into the wardrobe. He urged her to sit down on the edge of the bed where he knelt on the floor between her knees. From here he could lean in and nuzzle her neck as his hands caressed her breasts.

"I would gladly give up all of my pyjama shirts," he whispered hoarsely in her ear, "if I could find you bent over like that without your knickers upon occasion." Her giggle turned into a soft moan as he nipped at that sensitive spot on her collarbone. He left a trail of kisses down between her breasts and past her navel as he leaned her back to lie upon the bed.

He knew that she was ticklish and decided to tease her a bit by running his tongue along the skin just inside and above the knee while his fingers stroked the back of her knee. She moaned softly and her leg pulled back a bit where he was holding on.

"I didn't quite catch that, ma belle," he said innocently as he lightly traced a line from her knee up the inside of her thigh causing her hips to roll slightly as he brushed quickly across her center. "That tickles you say?"

"Richard," she said with pout, sitting up straight so she could refasten the buttons on her pyjama shirt, "if all you're going to do is tease me…" He reached out to cover her hands with his and pulled her slowly towards him. A shudder passed through her as she gazed deeply into his dark blue eyes smoldering with his desire for her.

"Ma belle," he whispered just before their lips met.

He quickly sucked her lower lip between his and his tongue danced across her teeth before playfully wrestling with hers. One hand moved past hers to cup her breast and tease her nipple while the other slid down over her stomach. His thumb slipped between the folds at her center to begin building the tension that would push her over the edge.

She moaned into his mouth while she tangled her fingers in his hair. He could feel the tension beginning in her thighs and her hips began to nudge towards him. He pulled away from their kiss causing her to whimper as he eased her to lie back on the bed. He kissed his way back down to her center and replaced the rhythmic motion of his thumb with firm swirls of his tongue. His hands shifted her legs so that her knees rested over his shoulders on either side of his head.

He wrapped his left arm around the top of her thigh resting his hand on the swell below her navel while the other began to explore her center. He slipped one finger and then another inside of her and he could feel her begin to tighten around them. There was one particular ridge that seemed to create more sensations for her and her hips rose up off the bed when he rubbed firmly against it. His hand above soothed her back down although her hips seemed to vibrate against him.

"Oh, Richard," she moaned aloud, "right there!" He had no doubts that he knew how to please her but this was the first time that she had been so specific in her response and it pleased _him_ that she felt so safe. He experimented just a bit so that he would be able to find that same spot with his tongue in the future and then he began to push her closer and closer to the edge. Soon he felt her heels firmly against his shoulder blades as the muscles in her thighs began to tighten. With his long arms he was just able to reach up and tease her right nipple as he felt the waves of her climax begin to shudder through her. He continued to stroke her until the rhythm of her hips began to slow and her grip on the back of his head relaxed.

He planted long gentle kisses on her thigh and her hip as he climbed onto the bed beside her and coaxed her to lie alongside him. His hands lightly soothed the skin on her back in long languid strokes while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Her hand started to rub the patch of hair just below his navel when he reached down to still her.

"Ma belle," he whispered with an edge of warning, "I did promise that I would be over to do rounds at eight o'clock this morning. I will never leave this bed if you continue."

"Mmm…I suppose so," she sighed happily against his shoulder. He groaned into her mouth when he leaned in to kiss her and her tongue teased and invited him in. He lifted the covers so that he could gaze at her beautiful body. He shook his head ruefully as he lowered the covers over her and turned to swing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"We really need to plan a few days away from here, love," he said, standing to slip on his undershorts. "It seems as though I am always leaving you beautifully naked in a nice warm bed." He reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a clean shirt, collar and tie. She turned on her side and propped her head on one elbow to watch him dress.

"With all the plans that Cousin Robert has for Matthew this year, I'm not sure there will be anytime before Christmas," she sighed wistfully.

Richard sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks and trousers. "Perhaps after the first of the year?" He stood beside the bed has he buttoned up his uniform jacket and fastened the leather belt and straps. Isobel tried to wrap herself in the sheet as she scooted over to the edge of the bed and rose up on her knees in front of him to straighten his tie and the strap over his shoulder that had become twisted. The sheet fell to her hips as his hands smoothed down her sides and around to hold her bottom. His gaze fell to her bare breasts and he pulled her close to murmur softly in her ear.

"Up north perhaps? We could get snowed in and never have to leave our bed!" he whispered. She smiled playfully and kissed the side of his neck. "Away with you woman! Or I will never leave here." She sat back on her heels when he walked to the door.

"I'll be over in another hour?" she asked.

He nodded at first and then shook his head with a smile. "You are so beautiful, ma belle. I'll see you at nine then." He turned and resolutely walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: I think they're both feeling a bit de-stressed this morning! Hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Reviews are welcome and encouraged! ;-)**_


	5. Chapter 20A  Charles and Elsie

_**A/N: So I judge that I had more than a few disappointed readers out there with the first version of Chapter 20 where Charles fell asleep…and stayed asleep for the night! But I was tired when I was trying to finish off the chapter…and Charles had been up VERY late the night before tracking William down at the stables…and then Elsie had him awake and making love at 4:30 that morning…the poor man didn't stand a chance! LOL!**_

_**Actually, I had originally planned a supplement for this chapter and so I've revised Chapter 20 over in the T-rated section and posted the supplement here. I also received a plot 'hint' about a certain 'fixture' in the Groom's Cottage so I hope that you enjoy this little scene of seduction. **_

_**Disclaimer: All belong to Julian Fellowes…except the plotline…and the groom's cottage…and the huge clawfooted tub…hmmm…maybe if I changed the names, it would actually ALL be mine! LOL!...and no copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start to find the room dark and the bed next to him empty. He rubbed his bleary eyes and sat up, noticing a bit of light spilling under the door to their bathroom. He opened the door to find her singing softly as she sat in the bathtub trying to scrub her back over one shoulder.<p>

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said smiling up at him. She felt a tingle move through her as she looked up at him. His hair curling around his forehead and the sleepy droop to his eyes when he first woke up always set her heart to racing.

"Morning?" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and stretching, "What time is it?"

"Just gone four o'clock," she said squeezing the flannel over her shoulder to rinse away the soap. "Could you scrub my back?" She looked up at him with a coy smile, holding out the dripping flannel. She sat up a little straighter and arched her back hoping that the water glistening off her breasts would be enticing.

He sat on the edge of the tub so that he could reach the lower portions of her back and when he had finished scrubbing and rinsing her skin, he stood up and walked over to the sink and began to wash his face and strop his razor. Elsie sat in the tub with a deep frown on her face. Usually by this time, Charles would have been stripping off his own clothes to get into the tub with her and at the moment, all he seemed interested in was getting his beard shaved.

"Charles, could you fetch my bathtowel?" She waited until he had turned towards her with the towel in his hands and then stood from the tub allowing the water to cascade over her breasts and down her body. She reached up to push a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and allowed her fingers to trace down over her collarbone and over one breast causing her nipples to stiffen in their wake.

"Mmm…you are beautiful, my dear," he said still looking a bit sleepy-eyed but with an appreciative smile on his face. When he stepped forward to wrap her in the towel, she reached out and took hold of his belt with one hand and started to undo the buttons on his trousers with the other.

"I was hoping you were going to join me in the tub," she said with a pout and pulled him toward her.

He grimaced as a spasm cut across his lower back, "Elsie, love, I'm not sure that I'm up to it this morning."

"What is the matter?" she asked having seen the look cross his face.

"My back has been bothering me a bit," he replied as he reached to wrap the towel around her.

"All the more reason for you to join me in a nice hot tub," she said seductively, pushing his trousers and undershorts down over his hips. "I'll just turn the hot water on and you can sit back and relax. I'll do all the work."

She slowly worked her hands up under his undershirt to lightly scratch his nipples before she pushed the shirt up over his head. By this time, the small darts of pleasure from her touch and the kisses that she was planting along his collarbone were beginning to override the pain in his back. He watched as she bent over at the waist to turn on the hot water tap. He reached out to run his hand over her bare bottom and felt the goosebumps raise on her flesh from the cool air in the room contacting her wet skin.

"Perhaps we should get you dried off before you catch a cold," he said with a chuckle hoping to divert her attention.

"Your poor back could use a soak in a hot tub," she began, leaning out to wrap her arms around his neck, "and I have one or two _muscles_ that could use a bit of stretching before I go back to work." She covered his mouth with an achingly slow kiss and he found that he could no longer resist her temptations.

He stepped into the tub and she settled him down to lean against the back wall. She began to tease him a bit with the flannel as she scrubbed his chest and arms. Her hands slid down along his ribcage and settled on his hipbones as she leaned in to nibble the skin along his neck. She tasted a hint of soap when her tongue slid along his collarbone and she ran the dripping flannel slowly up over his chest to rinse away the residue.

He groaned aloud when her hand brushed against his growing length. His hands slid up along the outside of her thighs and settled around the top of her hips to pull her to him. He reveled in the excitement that feeling her breasts against his chest always brought. He covered her mouth with his own and teased her lower lip with this tongue. He was surprised when her lips parted and she became the aggressor, exploring his mouth with an intensity that he'd not felt from her before. He was just beginning to relax into the exploration when she pulled away and turned her back to him.

He started to run his hands gently up her back when she leaned away from him to push his knees together so that she could straddle his lap. He frowned and reached out to pull her back against his chest.

"Elsie, don't work so hard," he chuckled into her ear. "We supposed to be enjoying ourselves." He felt a tremor pass through her when he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to nibble on the top of her shoulder.

She took in a great deep breath and let it out in a low moan as his hands moved up to cup her breasts. She could feel his arousal stiffen and grow beneath her and she arched her back so that she could reach up over her head and slip her hands behind his neck.

"Mmmm…nice…but I don't want to hurt your back," she murmured, feeling his left hand slide down to the folds at her center.

"My back isn't what is bothering me at the moment," he whispered against the side of her neck. She shifted on his lap to free his erection, slowly sliding the pads of her fingers along the underside. She felt the shudder move through him when she circled the top with her thumb. His hands tightened around her hips and she quickly positioned him so that when he raised her up off of his lap, she could slide smoothly overtop of him. He started to try and set the rhythm and the pace but she quickly removed his hands from her hips and pulled his arms around her waist.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be doing the work here," she smiled and rubbed her back against his chest. His breath gusted out in a snort against the top of her shoulder where he had been working to leave his mark on her skin.

"Then I think you'd better get to work woman before the bathwater goes cold and everything shrivels up!"

She leveraged her feet against the front wall of the tub and used her knees to set the motion of her body against his. Her eyes slid closed as she concentrated on the way he filled her and the way that the hair on his chest felt as she rubbed her back against his front. She rocked up and down as the tension behind her navel began to tighten.

He slowly but firmly smoothed his hands over every inch of her skin that he could reach before settling one hand on her breast and one hand at her center to heighten her arousal. Her slow rocking motions were driving him nearly mad with desire. He wanted to grab her hips and thrust into her but the way in which she moved and the soft sounds from the back of her throat told him that she was completely lost in the sensations and he wanted nothing more that to enjoy her pleasure.

Her movements soon became more energetic and erratic and he cradled her in his arms so that she wouldn't bang or bruise herself against the side of the tub. He knew she was near when she started calling out his name and when he could feel the first gripping waves of her release, he shifted slightly so he could push himself firmly into her and soon followed her over the edge.

When the blood finally stopped rushing in his ears, he found himself with one arm across her chest and the other around her waist so that his hand could stroke her abdomen. She continued to rub herself against his chest, almost like a catch stretching in the sunshine.

He smiled against her neck before asking, "Basking a bit in the afterglow?"

"Mmm…enjoying the feel of having you wrapped around me," she murmured.

He looked over the side of the tub to find almost as much water on the floor as was in the tub. "We've soaked the floorboards again."

She laughed, "I've brought a couple of the old flannel sheets down and put them in that cupboard." She motioned to the old wardrobe sitting in the corner of the bathroom.

He pushed her up and helped her to stand before reaching out to grasp the sides of the tub to raise himself up. He clutched at his back again as the vertebrae caught when he started to straighten up.

"Oh, go on with you!" she exclaimed as she stepped over the side of the tub and reached for her dressing gown. "Go lie on the bed and I'll bring some camphor in to rub your back."

She mopped up the bathroom floor and grabbed his clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket with the wet sheets to take them back up to the Abbey to be laundered.

She knelt beside him as he lay face down on the bed. She rubbed his back as he groaned in appreciation and finally smacked his bottom after placing a warm flannel to soothe the muscles.

"Perhaps Richard could check your back when he comes for cribbage this afternoon," she suggested as she fastened her corset and pulled her dress on.

"He's coming to relax and get away from patients, I couldn't very well ask him to see me on a housecall," he snorted into his pillow.

"And why not?" she huffed at him as she bent down to fasten the clasps on her shoes. "You are his patient and it wouldn't take but a few minutes to examine you."

"Perhaps…" he trailed off. She could tell that he was beginning to nod off and so she pulled the covers up over his bare back and kissed the back of his ear before grabbing the laundry basket and setting off towards the main house and the start of her busy day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Reviews are always welcome, read and appreciated! THANKS! ;-)**_


	6. Chapter 23A  Richard and Isobel

_**A/N: It was time for a Richard and Isobel supplemental chapter – I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: They belong to Julian Fellowes and if he's smart, he will pay attention to us fangirls/guys and marry off the Carsons and the Clarksons! No copyright infringement intended – just some free fun with our favorite characters!**_

* * *

><p>"When I propose, I want to be certain that you understand how much I love you and how much I want you. You must understand that I don't need to make love to you to <em>have<em> you. That I am satisfied just knowing that you love me in return." He pulled her to him and kissed her longingly. "You do, don't you?"

"You may be right…we may not be ready for marriage," she began by reaching up to smooth a lock of his hair off of his forehead, "if you do not already know the answer to that question." She tangled her fingers in the hair at the back of his head as she pulled him to her in a passionate kiss. She felt his jaw relax when she drew his lower lip between her own and it wasn't long before she felt his tongue teasing hers.

His arms tightened around her as he lost himself in the warmth of her mouth and the soft caress of her body against his. He could feel the blood rushing to places that would soon rob him of coherent thought and knew that he needed to slow down before he lost all control. He moved from her lips to kiss along her jawline and nip at the tender skin beneath her ear. He could feel her hands tighten in the collar of his nightshirt as she drew in a deep shuddering breath. He felt the singing along his nerve endings when she moaned softly in his ear causing him to fumble and tear off two of the buttons on her nightgown in his excitement.

"You are very hard on a girl's buttons, love," she giggled as she relaxed her grip at the nape of his neck and took another deep breath.

"Perhaps…hmph," Richard started at the hoarseness of his voice and took a moment to clear his throat and clear his mind, "you could…" She reached down to finish undoing the buttons and slowly lifted the gown over her head reveling in the fact that his hands trembled where they rested upon her thighs. It felt empowering to know that she was the one that could bring him to such a state of excitement.

"See something you like?" she asked coyly. She reached out to undo the buttons on his pyjama shirt and felt his heart pounding against his chest.

"Hmph…several somethings that I would like."

His skin felt warm under her touch as she slowly ran her hands along his ribs. She watched his eyes flutter closed when her fingers paused to massage his nipples. His hands tightened on top of her legs before slipping down to massage the soft skin on her inner thighs. She could feel the warm moisture of her own excitement beginning to soak through the dark blonde curls at her center.

"I wouldn't want to make any _assumptions_ about what you might desire tonight," she leaned in to whisper huskily in his ear. Her hands finished their journey over his shoulders to push his pyjama shirt down and off his arms. Her train of thought was promptly derailed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the peak before nipping it lightly between his teeth. Her back arched reflexively as a soft moan escaped her lips. He kissed his way across the swell of her breast to bestow his attentions on the other one. He raised his head to look deeply into her eyes and knew for certain that they reflected the love and desire that he felt for her.

"I agree, ma belle," his desire evident in his raspy voice, "we should always talk openly instead of jumping to conclusions."

He quickly turned so that he could lower her to the bed beside him and began to caress her hip as he kissed his way along her collarbone. His grip tightened as he drew her against him so that she could _feel_ how much he desired her. The brush of his arousal against her hip brought a yearning ache to her center. She reached between them to wrap her hand around his base and was pleased to hear the sudden hiss of his breath catching in his chest.

"Does that mean that you _desire_ to make love to me?" she murmured in his ear. The sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine while the achingly slow movement of her hand along his length quickly tightened the coil of excitement at his center.

"Yes, I want you more than words can say." He covered her mouth in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He realized that she had discovered his desires for this evening but now it was his turn to find out what she desired from him. He gripped her bottom in both hands so that he could leverage his weight and turned over onto his back so that she was straddling his waist. He rubbed her back up and down until she finally broke away from the kiss.

He took hold of her wrists before she could sit up and pulled them up over his head and encouraged her to grasp the rungs of the headboard. He smiled at the way her eyes slowly slid shut as his hands trailed back along her arms and sides, sliding over her hips to cup her bottom.

"Tell me, belle," he whispered sliding one had up to caress the soft skin along her spine, "What is it that you desire tonight? Do you wish to be touched?"

Matching actions to words, he spread the fingers of both hands wide and slowly but firmly smoothed them up her back and over her shoulder blades contacting as much of her skin as was possible. He was surprised to feel his own body respond and arch when a soft low moan escaped the back of her throat and she stretched languidly out along his length. She released her grip on the headboard to lower her head and nestle into the crook of his neck. He turned his knees out so that her legs dropped down between his and wrapped his calves around her as his arms encircled her upper body to hold her close.

"Do you want me to hold you?" he asked softly. He felt the softness of her hair rubbing against his collarbone as she nodded her head. Her small hands worked their way under his shoulder blades to draw herself closer to his chest. "You are content with small pleasures tonight," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Mmmm…more," she murmured against his chest and stretched against him.

"More? More, what? I wouldn't want to make any assumptions..."

He used two fingers on his right hand to trace a path across her hip and down to her center. He slid between the folds to begin caressing her slowly and gently and he was pleased when her body began to move against his. He carefully avoided the one spot he knew would quickly drive her over the edge. Her whimpers of disappointment and the shifting of her hips in an effort to contact that special spot caused him smile.

"Tell me, belle, what do you want me to do for you?"

She pouted against his shoulder and refused to speak. He knew that most would consider her behavior to be childish and petulant but he knew she was playing with him. He found it rather endearing and enjoyed the effect that his voice would have on her as he coaxed and cajoled her into telling him what she wanted.

"Tell me?" She shook her head and a shiver went down his spine from the touch of her braid brushing lightly against his left nipple. "Then show me!" He challenged her. Her head flew up and she locked gazes with him. He cocked a brow at the stormy look in her deep brown eyes. "Make love to me, belle!" He watched as her pupils dilated and a look of determination settled onto her brow.

So that was how he wanted to play the game she reasoned to herself. She leaned down towards him with a satisfied smirk on her face and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Then she shifted over to lie beside him on the bed. Still smiling, she reached over to turn out the lamp and settle herself under the covers.

"Good night, dear," she said and turned her back to him.

"Isobel!"

"Yes, dear?"

He spooned up to her from behind and pulled her back against his chest so that she could feel his arousal against her bottom. "You're not going to sleep quite yet, are you darling?"

"You were the one who said that you didn't have to make love to me in order to _have_ me." She pulled the covers up over her shoulder and snuggled back against his chest.

He could hear the playful tone in her voice and whispered in her ear, "That was before you started to work your magic on me!" He felt a shiver move through her body when he nipped playfully at the top of her ear. She started to curl away from him and he wrapped his arms around her from behind so that he could cup her breast with one hand and caress her hip with the other.

"Mmmm…" she writhed back against him when he slipped his hand between her legs and lightly massaged her special spot. "Richard, please?"

"Please, what? I wouldn't want to assume…" he trailed off as she shifted her leg to lie atop his, opening herself to his explorations. With all of their foreplay earlier in the evening, he knew she was ready for him and he didn't hesitate to enter her from behind. He kept his strokes slow and deliberate as recompense for her earlier teasing and she stretched and moaned against his chest in pleasure.

It wasn't long though before he heard her whisper hoarsely, "More, Richard!" He wanted to maintain his pace…to continue the delicious sounds she was making and the feel of her body sliding against his but at the sound of her urgent whisper, he lost all control and began thrusting eagerly into her over and over again. Lost in his own frenzy, he didn't hear her call his name but he felt the increasing pulses of her release wash over him and that was all he needed to push himself over the edge after her.

He lay curled around her as they both waited for the panting to dissipate and their pulses to return to normal. Isobel began to giggle and was soon laughing in his arms.

"Laughing after a man has finished making love to you could put a dent in his ego," he said with a mock pout.

She turned in his arms to tease him by mirroring his pout and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. "You may not have to make love to me in order to _have_ me, love," she said with a wicked grin on her face, "but I am very satisfied when you do!"

"Are you?" He reached out and drew her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, Richard," she sighed and drew the covers up over them. "I love you very deeply and I am prepared to answer your proposal…whenever you are ready to extend it." A huge yawn overtook her and she nestled her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Isobel." Richard kissed her forehead and whispered, "Perhaps that will be sooner than you think." The only other sound in the room was the sound of her soft snores as his own eyes slid closed and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 24A  Charles and Elsie

_**A/N: Okay…so here's the Chelsie supplemental chapter that I promised. I figured that if I was ever going to receive your forgiveness for my apparent lack of proper updating, it would only come at the cost of providing a bit of Chelsie Lemonade. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as the main chapter – don't own, don't make money, don't intend to infringe on anyone's copyright.**_

* * *

><p>He opened the door and they tumbled over the threshold together. Elsie hurried over to the fireplace to warm her hands and feet while Charles shook the light snow from his coat and hung it on the hook by the door. He nestled up behind her slipping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her ear. She turned around in his arms to warm herself against his chest and looked up at him. Not a word passed between them but the look of desire in his eyes spoke volumes. She tilted her head back as he covered her mouth with a warm and passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, he tried to kiss his way along her jawline but kept finding bits of her woolen scarf getting caught by his lower lip. He laughed and pulled back to help her off with her coat.<p>

"I think that you are a bit overdressed, my dear." He took her coat and scarf to hang them beside his and then walked back towards the kitchen. "I purchased a bottle of that port that you liked so well when I was in the village last week. Make yourself comfortable on the settee and I'll open it."

'I think I'd like to get out of this corset,' she said as she walked towards the bedroom.

He grabbed her by the waist as she passed him in the kitchen and nuzzled the side of her neck where she had unfastened the first of the buttons on her dress. 'Mmmm…' He nipped and sucked on the skin behind her ear and was pleased to hear her sigh and melt into his arms. She reached one hand up to the back of his head and pulled him down into a slow sweet kiss.

"I won't be long," she whispered against his lips and then slipped out of his arms.

He smiled as he watched her walk away from him into the bedroom. He quickly found his corkscrew and opened the bottle of port. Grabbing one of the glasses from the shelf above the sink, he hurried behind her into the bedroom. He heard her humming to herself in the bathroom as she prepared for bed. He set the bottle of port and the glass down on the bedside table and knelt down to place another log on the fire. Then he turned to the wardrobe to hang up his jacket and trousers before stripping off the rest of his clothing. Knowing where the evening was headed, he thought it might make things easier. The floor was still chilly so he hopped over to the bed and crawled in under the covers to wait for her.

He had just turned the oil lamp down to a soft glow when he heard the bathroom door open and the rustle of her dressing gown as she walked to the wardrobe to hang up her dress and underskirts. Her hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders and he groaned aloud when she let the dressing gown slip from her shoulders to reveal the blue satin negligee that she'd received from Isobel. She was breathtaking and his breath quite literally caught in his chest as his body reacted to the vision standing before him. He pulled back the covers and she climbed into the bed beside him.

He opened his arms and she slipped one leg over his thigh so that she could boost herself up and stretch out against his chest. He broke out in goose bumps when his bare skin came into contact with the cool texture of her silk negligee. He lowered his head and spent several long minutes enjoying the warm and sensuous feel of kissing the woman he loved. They were both breathless by the time she pulled back to look up at him. He could see the mischievous gleam in her eye when she pushed herself up to straddle his lap.

"So, we have to be _creative_ and keep you from straining your back. I think perhaps it would be best if you were to lie down and let the bed support you," she said matter of factly.

She scooted back on her knees and pushed down on his shoulders to nudge him into position between her legs. She giggled when she felt his hands grasp her bottom and pull her firmly against his growing manhood. His smile widened as he began to grind his hips against her causing her eyes to flutter closed for a moment.

She shook her head and grasped his wrists to push them down to his sides. "You, my handsome lover, are not to move a muscle."

"Not even just a little?" he teased and pushed his hips up off the bed, earning him a tweak in the lower back and a shooting pain up his spine. "Ooh, perhaps you're right." He eased himself back down onto the bed with a grimace.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"I'm fine, love," he reached up to rub her back soothingly and murmured, "I think I'll just take your advice to lie back and let you do all the work."

"Well, if you're sure," she whispered in his ear as she stretched up to kiss his jawline. She placed feather light kisses from his left ear to the tip of his chin and nibbled a path down the column of his throat. A wicked grin spread over her face as she sucked the soft skin at the hollow of his throat. She heard him gasp as she bit down harder than she usually did when teasing him.

"Ouch! That's bound to leave a mark," he exclaimed and then swatted her bottom playfully.

She soothed the spot with her tongue and then lifted her head so that she could look into his eyes. "I wanted to be sure that you had a reminder of all the additional effort that I'll be putting into this."

"Elsie, my love," his voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper, "I don't think I'll be able to forget this for a long…_long_…time." His hands smoothed up over her shoulder blades to tangle in her hair, pulling her close so that he could capture her mouth in a searing kiss.

She had considered not allowing him to use his hands or any other part of his body but she was finding that the way he was touching her set her nerves on fire and helped to keep her doubts at bay. It wasn't that she doubted her ability to excite and arouse him, it was that usually at some point in their lovemaking, he would take control such that he would be the one to bring them both to completion. She wasn't confident that she could truly satisfy him if she didn't allow him some measure of control.

Her head was swimming from his touch and his scent and the sound of his soft moaning in her ear. She pulled up and away from him to clear her head and get her bearings.

"Elsie? Is everything alright?"

"Alright, would be an understatement," she smiled down at him. "You are a very intoxicating lover and I think I need to keep my wits about me tonight."

She leaned in to kiss his collarbone and gently tease the skin on his chest. His hands tightened on her bottom when she slowly raked the tip of her fingernails across his nipples causing him to shift beneath her and press his hips up against her warmth. She raised an eyebrow at him in warning before settling herself firmly over his hips.

She slowly smoothed her hands up his chest and across his shoulders as she leaned down to capture one of his nipples with her teeth. A new sense of empowerment flowed through her as she felt him resisting the urge to move beneath her. His hands tightened for a moment on her bottom and then slowly made their way up her back and over her own shoulders taking her gown with them. She bowed her head slightly so that he could slip the gown off and then she slowly raised herself up before him and pushed her shoulders back, teasing him with the view of her breasts.

"Mmmm…" he murmured appreciatively and started to sit up so that he could pay tribute to those breasts but was cut short by the firm pressure of her hands on his shoulders.

"Naughty boy, I may have to punish you if you don't behave yourself."

"Oh, and what form would this punishment take?" he asked with a teasing note in his voice.

"Well…she sat up again, just out of his reach and placed one finger against her chin as she pretended to be deep in thought. "I could send you packing back to the servants' quarters to sleep alone…in our cold lonely bed." She watched his eyes as she let her finger trail from her chin, down between her breasts and across her belly before coming to rest against her centre. "But then I would be left down here in this lovely warm bed…alone…with no one to take care _my_ needs but myself," she said with a pout.

His hands clamped around her wrists and pulled her down against his chest. "If you would come just a bit closer so that I wouldn't _have_ to break the rules," he growled in her ear, the gentle caresses he gave her breasts belying his gruff tone.

She placed one hand on the pillow, either side of his head and leaned forward so that he could tease her with his tongue and teeth. A low moan issued from the back of his throat when she nestled down into his arms and the moist warmth of her centre settled around his navel, the sound triggering a response at her core as she rubbed herself against him in her own state of arousal.

She felt his hands rubbing her bottom and then heard the sound of his voice, low in her ear, "Elsie…now, love…please?" She had never heard him plead with her like that before. She raised her head to look into his eyes, dark with his desire for her. "If I'm not allowed to move, then you're going to have to take the lead…" he groaned when she sat up and her weight shifted towards his burgeoning manhood. "Careful, I'm so close…"

She thought about trying to tease him awhile longer but her own need was setting up an ache to feel him inside of her so she shifted back and reached between them to guide him into place. She watched as his hands clenched the sheet at his hips when her fingers first fluttered around the tip. Then she looked up to see him concentrating on some spot on the ceiling and breathing deeply and evenly. When she heard him counting under his breath, she realized that he was struggling against the tide of pleasure that awaited his release. She sat quietly while he calmed himself and waited for his signal. After several long moments, he lifted his head to look at her and suddenly she couldn't wait any longer.

She shifted her hips and slowly leaned back until she could feel his full length within her. Her eyes were closed as she began rocking back and forth, enjoying the feeling of fullness. Just that small motion was causing the most exquisite tingles of delight to cascade through her body.

"Charles, I don't think I can…"

"Then don't, love,"' he moaned from below her.

She felt his hands clenching her knees beside his hips and leaned forward to kiss him. The change in position caused him to rub against a particular sensitive spot and it was enough to send her hurtling over the edge. Crying out his name, she collapsed into a trembling heap on his chest.

When she finally regained her senses and her breathing began to settle out, she raised her head and found him smiling at her with a Cheshire cat grin. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he laughed aloud.

"It has been awhile since you've really let yourself go like that…and you are so beautiful…" he pulled her to his chest so that he could kiss her. She could feel his length still within her and pulled away from the kiss.

"What about you?"

"I thought that was your job tonight," he said innocently folding his arms behind his head, "You're to do _all_ the work while I lie back and enjoy?"

"That is correct," she said with a retaliatory smirk as she began to rock back and forth again.

"Nngh…just there," he grunted and used his hands on her legs to guide her forward and a bit to the left. She began to set a rhythm and he rubbed her legs soothingly. "Not so high, shorter strokes."

She accepted both his verbal cues and his nudges and soon he was making the low grunting sounds that usually signaled that he was close. She could feel the tightening of his thighs and the slight jerks of his hips as he tried to hold fast. Finally, his hands closed tight around her hips and pulled her down to grind hard against him. She felt his release within her and fell forward to snuggle against his chest where she could hear his ragged breathing begin to calm. When his heart rate returned to normal and he had his wits about him again, he closed his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"That wasn't half bad, love," he teased her.

She raised her head up and glared at him. "I worked really hard at that…put in a lot of effort!"

"Yes, you did and _we_…" he gestured towards his navel with his chin, "do appreciate it." She laughed with him and playfully batted his chest before snuggling back down into his arms.

"How is your back?" she asked running her hands around to rub his lower back.

"It feels fine at the moment, we'll see in the morning."

She tried to shift over to the side saying, "I could make you a hot compress."

"No, you don't. I want you to stay right here!" He tightened his arms for a moment, then reached down to pull the covers up over them. "I want your skin against my skin while I fall asleep."

Elsie smiled to herself, he sometimes said the sweetest things. She pressed her ear to his chest and soon was rewarded with the rumbling of his snores which quickly lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Reviews would be most kind and I really appreciate each and every one of them! THANKS!**_


	8. Chapter 28A Richard and Isobel

_**A/N: Here is the supplemental chapter – I know that Richobel is not everyone's cup of tea…BUT…there are hints that something may become canon before too long so may I'm not so far off after all and maybe I'll be able to remove the AU label after all! LOL! I hope you all enjoy it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Still belong to Fellowes (the FFnet and Tumblr Troll) and ITV and Carnival – no copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p>"Then I guess you'll have to go and do the grocery shopping <em>for<em> us but mark my words, laddie…if I find out that you've been flirting with Mrs. Albert to get the ripest tomatoes or the best of the summer squash, there will be hell to pay when you get home!" Laughing, he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

"And what revenge would you exact, ma belle?" he asked seductively loosening the ties on her dressing gown and pushing it off of her shoulders. Reaching down she pulled one end of the sash and held up in front of him.

"For starters, I might have to tie you to the bed…to keep you from seeking refuge in the storeroom with Mr. Albert, mind you."

The fire that her words ignited in his eyes caused a shiver to move through her as he tightened his arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She worked her hands beneath the fabric of his pyjama shirt and lightly scratched her nails along the patch of skin below his navel and was rewarded when the sounds of his pleasure hummed lightly against her lips. She could feel his fingers working the buttons on the back of her gown when he suddenly cursed and pulled away from her.

"It's these blasted buttons," he said in response to the question in her eyes. "Come…"

He sat up holding her gently in his arms. Swinging his legs over the edge of the chaise lounge, he stood and lifted her to her feet. Smoothing his hands over her hips and around her bottom, he pulled her close, leaving a trail of kisses along her jawline until he reached the high collar of her gown around her neck. He quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips in a pout looking down into her eyes.

"This gown is beautiful and you look absolutely stunning wearing it, but it does have its drawbacks," he said softly and tugged at the collar with the tip of his index finger. She leaned back in his arms and ran her hands up the front of his chest to the uppermost button and began to unfasten it.

"Then I believe your first task should be to get me out of this gown," she said playfully, working the rest of the buttons on his shirt and sliding the fabric down his arms to fall on the floor behind them.

"Mmm…in a moment…I love the way you feel in my arms when you're wearing it."

He pulled her against his bare chest and wound his arms tightly around her, his fingertips gently teasing her skin where it peeked through the gaps in the lace bodice, his lips sucking and kissing every inch of bare skin they could find. He felt her arms slide around his neck and her hands tangled in the hair on the back of his head, pulling it back so that she could kiss him feverishly and bite at his lips and tongue as if she wanted to devour him in her desire for him. He felt his pyjama trousers become restrictive and decided that perhaps he'd better do something about getting her out of the gown before he ended up ripping off half the buttons as he'd done the last time she wore it. He lightly ran his fingers along her sides and up her arms to gently take hold of her wrists behind his head. Kissing his way to her left ear, he turned her in his arms and spooned up closely behind her.

She loved it when he was so tactile, as if he wanted to touch every inch of her skin with every inch of his. The feel of his arousal against her bottom caused her to lean back and rub herself slowly against his front feeling his wiry chest hairs tickle the skin on her back. He had trapped her arms across her chest when he turned her and held them fast with one hand. Goosebumps rose on her spine when he smoothed his other hand from the juncture where her neck met her shoulder to the base of her hairline, pushing her wild curls over her other shoulder so that he could suckle the tender skin at the nape of her neck. She worked one hand loose and reached down behind her to tease him through his pyjama trousers, running the tips of her fingers along the length of his fullness.

"Belle, you torture me with your touch," he whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Let me get you out of this gown before I lose all ability to focus." He loosened his grip and she reached up with both hands to begin unfastening the buttons at the top of her gown. Batting her hands away he growled, "No, you don't, those belong to me!" She laughed and lowered her hands so she could reach behind and brush the tops of his thighs. He struggled with the buttons, exercising care and caution but he'd still managed to tear two of them off before he'd gotten a dozen of them undone. "Damn, I can't see anything! Move closer to the fireplace, I'll light the lamp so that I can see what I'm doing."

"Much better," he said in her ear and kissed the top of her shoulder before returning to the task at hand. The oil lamp gave him just enough light to see what he was doing and his nimble surgeon's fingers made short work of the remaining buttons. Her skin seemed to glow in the soft light and he took every opportunity presented to touch and kiss what was exposed. By the time he pushed the gown forward off her shoulders so that it could pool around her feet, she felt as if he had explored every inch of her body.

He slipped his arms around her waist and one hand automatically smoothed over the swell below her navel and the other rose up to cup her breast. Running his thumb over the stiffening peak, he felt her back arch against his chest and her head lolled to one side encouraging him to nibble the skin on her neck. Slipping a hand down to the crease in her thigh, he felt her legs part slightly and his fingers sought out the sweet spot just to the left of her nub that always brought forth the most delicious sounds from the back of her throat. Her body began to move of its own accord and soon every nerve ending in his own body felt like it was on fire.

He leaned to whisper in her ear, "Shall we move to the bed, darling?"

"Let's not," she moaned softly, "I like the feel of the heat from the fire on your skin." Knowing he couldn't resist the temptation, she reached both arms up behind her head so that she could touch his neck and shoulders causing her breasts to rise and jut forward. His hands soon followed to caress and tease her nipples.

"Then I suggest we move to the chaise," his voice low in her ear, "make yourself comfortable while I take care of these trousers."

He gave her a playful swat on the bottom and watched her hips for a moment as she stepped away from him. He glanced down to work the last fastening on his pyjamas loose and quickly pushed them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. When he turned back to the chaise lounge he found he could barely breathe.

She stood beside the chaise with her back to him, with one knee up on the cushioned seat as she reached to move the throw pillows out of the way. Leaning forward onto one hand lengthened her torso as if she were a cat stretching after an afternoon nap and her firm round bottom swayed in the air behind her, tempting and enticing him.

Pushing all but a few of the throw pillows onto the floor, she turned to look back over her shoulder when she heard a strangled groan behind her. A feeling of triumph washed over her when she saw Richard standing slack-jawed behind her and she watched his eyes flutter closed when she gave her bottom a pronounced wiggle. She began to raise up when she heard the low rumble of his voice.

"Please don't move." Stepping up behind her, he smoothed his hands up and over her flanks and hips to ghost along her sides as he lay his chest along her back. His hands cupped her breasts and he trailed kisses between her shoulder blades to the nape of her neck until his nose nudged against the back of her ear. "Ma belle, my desire for you knows no bounds tonight. I want you…now…just like this if _you_ so desire."

She turned her head so she could kiss him and he could see his own hunger reflected in her eyes. He kissed her once more and then pulled back trailing his fingers along her spine. Kneeling behind her he leaned in to kiss her centre and gently tease the small bundle of nerves that would often turn her into putty in his hands. He felt the twitch at his own centre when he heard the sound of her voice.

"More, Richard…please?!" she pleaded with him.

He slipped one and then two fingers inside of her and hardly noticed when his logical mind took over. His practiced fingers examined every ridge and valley until he found the right spot from this position that would drive her towards her release. When he was certain that she was ready for him, he gave her bottom a playful nip with his teeth and stood to snuggle up behind her. He placed one hand on her hip and used the other to guide himself to her entrance, his eyes widening in surprise when she surged back towards him and took half of his length in a single stroke. She felt so warm and so tight around him that he almost lost complete control as his body came alive.

He stretched out along her back again and placed loving kisses along her shoulders and neck, reveling in the feel of the soft skin on her back as it rubbed against his chest. He finished the stroke that she had started until he was pressed as solidly against her bottom as he could physically get.

Beginning his rhythm with a gentle rocking motion allowed them to focus on each other and the feelings and sensations that this closeness afforded them. It was not long though before she began to stretch away from him so that he was forced to lengthen his stroke to enter her fully again and again. He heard when she began to whimper and push back against him with some force and he knew that she was close. He took her into his arms again and held close as his thrusts became short and erratic as he neared the edge. It was the sound of her voice calling out his name as she arched against his chest in her passion that sent him flying over the edge after her.

When his senses began to clear and his breathing returned to normal, he found that they had collapsed onto their sides on the chaise lounge and she was still trembling sporadically as she lay in his arms. He tightened his grip and pulled her back against his chest and began to murmur sweet nothings in her ear.

'Belle, I love you,' he whispered, 'I have missed you so much even though I see you every day at the hospital.'

'I love you too,' she replied, 'Thank you.'

'What for?' he asked moving to settle her on her back on the chaise lounge so that he could look down at her.

'That was amazing!' she said with a laugh. She reached up to cup his cheek and pulled him down for a slow sweet kiss.

'Mmm…you can thank me that way for anything you wish.' His head turned as the chimes in the mantle clock struck three o'clock in the morning. 'Perhaps we should…' his voice trailed off when he turned back and found her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply and evenly. His breath came out in a small snort of laughter as he slipped carefully off the chaise lounge.

He stepped over to the fireplace to pull on his pyjama trousers and placed another couple of logs on the fire to keep the room warm. Then pulling the extra blanket from the foot of the bed, he managed to slip back into her arms without rousing her much as he spread the blanket over the two them. He was thinking about how soon it would be before Charles came to wake them to go back to their own rooms but decided that it had been well worth the effort as he leaned in to kiss her forehead before sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: It was "their" turn in the supplemental chapters and I really do hope that this met expectations. Leave me a note and let me know what you thought! THANKS!**_


End file.
